gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Mochi Game Page
Mochi Games arrived on April 08, 2008 in a form of a internet contest. The Flash game company Mochi was running a contest to find the best independent games on the web. This was the opportunity for Gaia to introduce more mini games on the site, as it was requested many times by Gaians who wanted to play things besides the main three. There were a number of games to play and vote on, the highest rated games would be linked to the Gaia Game page. On May 06, 2008 after hundreds of thousands of votes, the contest came to an end. Nearly two hundred minigames were whittled down to just ten winners, chosen by Gaians as the very best. Some of the games were able to give out Gaia Gold when a user played them for a period of time. Around November 2009 it appears the link to the Mochi games has been removed from the Gaia Game page and the ability to play them has been removed. Though the games can be found on the net by searching for the names. Gaians Choice Games The following games that were voted to place. The first 3 being the highest and the 7 being the runners ups. ; 1. BoomsticK - by Zach Young :BoomsticK pits you and your trusty shotgun against a relentless onslaught of insane shapes. 21 Tiers of shape shooting particle blastin power-up grabbin madness! ; 2. Cannon Man - by Philip Maxey :Help Cannon Man fly far by aiming his cannon. ; 3. Blockarelli - by Tony Paldra :Simplerosso gameli ideali casualo playerissimo. ; 4. ColorSmash - by Dwayne Bull :A colorful fast paced puzzle game! You will need a quick eye and even quicker reactions! ; 5. GaiaGuessWho - by Ernesto Quezada :Guess which GAIA character has been selected by the computer by choosing attributes from the drop down list and selecting the character's name that matches the guessed attributes. ; 6. Bubble Pop - by Brandon Flynn :Use your fish to pop bubbles collect powerups and avoid mines to obtain a maximum highscore. ; 7. Ultimate Online Checkers - by Edgar Miranda :A new twist to the classic online checkers game. This time it's not just about who can make the best moves, but who can make the best moves while using the ultimate powerups! ; 8. Amberial Nebulosa Realms - by Jesus Cuauhtemoc :The AmberBall is back in a huge new adventure with all that you requested ! -22 New and Bigger levels -new gadgets -new rewards -new scrolling system -time trials -new enemies -A boss fight -A new insanely hard tower of glory! Mwahahahaha! -New game ; 9. Pickies - by Ira Willey :Match rows and columns of cute little Pickies. ; 10. Crumbs! - by David Durham :A quick and simple game of fast and accurate mouse clicking. Eat as much of the cookie as possible on each stage to achieve the highest score possible. Gold Coin marked Games marked with a Gaia Gold icon. *BoomsticK *Cannon Man *Blockarelli *Bubble Pop *Ultimate Online Checkers *Amberial: Nebulosa Realms *Pickies External Links * Gaia Games: Mochi * Gaia Games: Mochi games list * Announcement: Gaian's Choice Game Awards: Pick Your Favorite Games! * Announcement: Gaian's Choice Game Awards: Voting Ends Soon! * Announcement: Gaians Choice Game Awards: The Winners! Category:Websites Category:Real World